


Out of Reach

by Dexidoodle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexidoodle/pseuds/Dexidoodle
Summary: From the Tumblr prompt from Yetis_girl. Maracuya got there first but said I should have a go as well..https://hisyetisgirl.tumblr.com/post/185066653838/sansan-promptIt ain't perfect but it's my take :)Only marked M 'cause Clegane likes the F-word... and so do I.





	Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yetis_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yetis_girl/gifts).



She had to wonder at the stores logic at stacking their stock so high as that no one could ever have a hope of reaching it.

She was not short. She stood at five foot nine inches, well above average for women in Westeros. Why then, was the no doubt heavy bag of sensitive stomach, vet prescribed dog food sitting amongst the highest reaches of the stratosphere?

Did they not want to sell it? Did they only sell it to giants? Did they only sell to those with the boundless intellect to manufacture a jet pack on the spot out of leashes and rabbit kibble?

She did not doubt that the shop owners and product merchandisers had their reasons. 'Top Shelf' implied the best, one supposed, but did the top shelf have to be quite so high?

She tipped her head to the side and wound the end of her pony tail around her finger and pondered how to surmount this obstacle.

There was no staffer in sight... they were probably all hiding in the back with the tropical fish. There were no step ladders... Hmmm, tricky indeed.

She stood on her tippiest of tip toes and reached up to her very limit, swiping her hand backwards and forwards in a futile effort of at least touching the holy grail of pet foodstuffs.

She slumped back down to her heels and pouted. She would just have to go and interrupt the petulant looking teenaged cashier from his pursuit of Nintendo Switch glory. She wrinkled her nose at the thought (the young man had never been the nicest sort).

She turned from her denied prize and gasped as she slammed face first into a wall of warm flannel that smelled of motor oil and clean sweat.

Her bemused eyes traveled upwards, seeking the face to go with the immense chest that she had collided with and widened as she encountered it... way, waaay above her. His gaze was fixed on the bag of dog food that he reached for, his face tipped slightly to the side as he stretched upwards. The side of his face directed most closely to her was a mass of wretched scar tissue that spanned the entire side of his face from jaw to hairline and beyond. He wore his dark hair longer, she supposed, to fruitlessly cover as much of the scarring as possible.

He plucked the bag of food that she sought from the top shelf with ease and lowered it down. The look he gave her could most aptly be described as a glare but she could not for the life of her figure out what she had done to irk him so. He shoved the bag at her, his slate grey eyes hard and he made to turn from her without a word.

Cradling the food in one arm, she quickly whipped out and grabbed hold of the fabric at his bicep before he could stomp away.

"Ahh... excuse me, sir?" She faltered as he turned back abruptly and scowled down at her. She released his sleeve quickly and patted awkwardly at the wrinkles she had left. "Um... thank you kindly, but ummm... can I please have another as well?"

She directed her pointer finger up to the towering top shelf with a somewhat sheepish look on her face, her bottom lip trapped under her teeth and her azure blue eyes entreatingly wide.

The large man narrowed his dark eyes and slowly stepped back towards her... 

He crowded her with his enormous body causing her to retreat a step, her back bumping the shelving and sinking into the lumpy bags of feed until she was cocooned against him. She looked up at him, her soft lips parted in surprise. He looked down at her, his lips a grim hard line.

He slowly reach above her head and took down another bag of dog food. She noted, awestruck, that his bicep bulged under his shirt as he took the weight of the heavy bag and lowered it down.

He eased back a step and held the bag out to her with an intense but hard-to-read look on his face. She took it with a hesitant smile, cradling it against her chest with her free arm.

"Thank you" She murmured shyly, nibbling her bottom lip with her even white teeth again and lowering her eyes with a blush.

She then squealed loudly in shocked surprise.

Something very cold and wet had insinuated itself quite roughly under her floaty floral skirt and into the gusset of her knickers. She dropped the bags of food with a clutter and bought her hands down to protect herself from the shocking feeling, finding a large dogs head nuzzling in her crotch, making noisy snuffling sounds. She squealed again as the beasts icy nose made contact with her tender inner thigh.

She struggled with the large black dog for a moment trying to get the frigid, soppy muzzle away from her rather private parts while the large man stood back from her and her tormentor, hand over his mouth as he fought a grin from forming.

"Stranger, come." He eventually rasped, putting an end to the battle betwixt lady and hound.

The massive black dog immediately ceased all intrusive, moist and nudging activity and sat obediently at his masters side. The big man smirked down at her.

She could feel her cheeks burning... Hells, she could feel all of her burning. She cleared her throat and straightened her skirt before stooping to retrieve her pet food with as much decorum as she could, considering she just had dog up her jaxsy.

With a brief nod of her head in humiliated gratitude, she hurried from the man, taking refuge in the next aisle to regain her composure, out of his sight.

"There are times I envy you, you lucky bugger." She heard the giant man mutter to his dog. "What I wouldn't give to have _my face_ buried between those thighs." She blushed furiously at his murmured words and heard hollow thudding of the dog getting patted and the rapid beat of a wagging tail on the floor. "Mayhaps one day, a girl like that would chuck a dog like me a bone, aye?" He continued, that rasping, deep voice sounding wistful.

There was the sound of some shuffling and what sounded to be a derisive snort. 

"Ah well, boy.... Tennis balls, yes?" The grating voice retreated down the neighbouring aisle along with his heavy tread and the click-click of claws on the concrete flooring.

\-------------------------****************-------------------------

His mind was still on the stunning red head with eyes like the summer sky and skin like ivory when he made his way up to the pissy looking little scrote-bag of a cashier, manning the register. He negligently tossed the bumper bag of tennis balls (each of which would be chewed to oblivion within minutes, once Stranger got his teeth on them) on the counter top and glowered down at the little wanker with the tag reading 'Hello, my name is JOFF'.

He reached for his wallet and stared in surprise at the big beef leg bone, wrapped in a vacuum sealed bag, that the dickhead cashier chucked haphazardly on the counter next to his balls. 

"What's this?" He grunted, flicking his fingers at the bone.

The cashier sniffed obnoxiously (Fuck, this kid was a bellend!) and picked at his nails "The ginger bint told me to give it to you... bought and paid for." He sneered haughtily.

He looked down at the large bone and noticed a pink post-it note stuck to it. He peeled it off and looked at it more closely while the cashier sighed impatiently, like he had somewhere better to be.

'Tossing you a bone - Sansa Stark, 022 151 4659'

Sandor blinked down at the note for a whole minute before he quickly paid for the tennis balls and called Stranger to heel. He took a deep breath as he pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 13/07/2019: Still fumbling my way around AO3... just discovered I could gift this... so I have.


End file.
